Secrets
by DaTGriMeyBiZnAtCH
Summary: Harry and Ginny like eachother, but dont want the other to know..its all a big mess...laughs at dumb summary(watch you'll find a way to say something about that too.
1. Intro

~~Secrets~~ Ok this is just something I made for Cookie/Lobster/Doydle to read so I decided anyways to put it up on Fanfic! Aren't you just so luck to know a great author like me!!?? Lol jp hope you enjoy! Disclaim- I do not own the characters yet.but I might add some new characters.I only own, right now, the poster of the incredibly hot Tom Felton. And maybe this bag of chips.wait.I took these from my brother.so never mind that..  
  
*+*~~Secrets~~*+* Chapter 1- Intro sort of  
  
Count down-5 hours till I have to get up. An hour later- count down: 4 hours till I have to get up.  
  
It went on like this is Harry's mind. The next day, or in 4 hours, was the day they would be returning to Hogwarts. It was so close he couldn't take it! He got up not putting up with waiting. He unpacked then repacked his things for 2 hours.  
  
Count down-2 hours.  
  
Harry Potter is a sort of a skimpy guy with dark black hair that is just long enough to drape over the eyes. His eyes were a brilliant emerald color. He wore big circular glasses that couldn't help getting broken. Right above his eyes on his forehead was a scar beyond all scars. It's shaped as a lighting bolt. Harry got this scar from the worst wizard of all, Voldemort. Voldemort was a horrible but great wizard. He was able to conjure the most powerful spells, but used them for evil. When Harry was a baby Voldemort killed his parents and tried to kill him. But there was something in Harry that didn't allow Voldemort to kill him, but it defeated Voldemort for some time. Voldemort kept coming back, but was defeated again and again by Harry. Finally last year Voldemort was defeated for sure. So this year Harry was excited to go to Hogwarts and actually have no Voldemort interruptions.  
  
Count down: 45 minutes Harry couldn't take much more! He got everything nicely packed up and ready for the trip, then he was back home.  
  
Hedwig, Harry's owl, was chirping cheerfully ready to go back to all the other owls.  
  
Harry couldn't wait to see his friends..  
  
First chapter- making it short since I have to get this to Cookie/Lobster/Doydle.  
  
Roxybabi511 REVIEW!! 


	2. Love Triangle

Here is the second chapter. ENJOY!! And review And no I don't have problem with ppl being gay it's just an expression dang.  
~+~Secrets~+~  
  
Chapter 2- Going home.  
  
It was finally time to get up and ready. Harry hasn't seen Ron or Hermione since the last day of their third year. Harry had to go shopping for his stuff in Diagon Alley alone because of this mix up in writing.  
  
Harry went down stairs to into the kitchen to find no body there. He Went outside to the driveway just to make sure they are home, unfortunately there wasn't a car in the driveway. He was starting to worry.not about the Dursleys but about how he was going to get to the train station. He went back into the kitchen and fixed up some breakfast for him self. He sat down.  
  
Where are they!? I told them last night I was going to need a ride to the bus stop today! I bet they did this on purpose so I didn't go to Hogwarts and so they can torture me for the rest of my life! NO I'm not staying! But how! Ron? No its too late for that. Should I ask around for a ride? No... No one is going to want to give me a ride across town.  
  
Right then the doorbell rang, startling Harry. He ran to the door and looked through the peek hole. He couldn't believe it! It was Hermione and her mom and dad. He opened the door cheerfully.  
  
"HI!!" Harry greeted delightfully  
  
"Does someone need a ride?." Hermione said jokingly  
  
"How did you know? Don't you like miles away?!" Harry said confusingly  
  
"Common your talking to Hermione Granger here.you must think Ive got crap for brains! Nah we were near and we saw the Dursleys at some ice cream shop and you weren't with them so we came just in case."  
  
"What would I do without a good friend like you?" Harry said sweetly. Harry started to talk to Hermione's parents while Hermione dazed off .  
  
He is sooo sweet! Does he like me? NO NO NO!! What am I thinking he's like my brother! Well maybe not brother but.really good friends.so they say best friends make the best couples.hmmm.  
  
"HERMIONE! Wake up! We're going to be late lets get my stuff and leave" Harry said walking up stairs. "I can't wait until we go back home! Aren't you excited Harry?! I'm for surly am. I wonder how Ron, Ginny, Fred and George are." Hermione said  
  
"There probably happy like always." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They got there just in time to see Ron vanish into the walls. They hurried and said their byes and went to catch up with Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said. Ron was with Fred, George and Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ya!" Ron said with lots of hyper ness "O I love that song!!!!! I love that part when he says 'lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor. IT HILLARIOUS!"  
  
"Um.Ron you feeling ok?" Harry said laughing to the things he said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him Harry, he's had too much of Fred and George's 'hyperstatic' candy. So how have you guys been? I, I mean We haven't seen you Harry in forever!" Ginny said  
  
"Yeah- yummy for da tummy!" Ron mummer to himself  
  
"Oh my summer was plain and boring. Same old, same old. How have you been Ginny?"  
  
"enoof jiber jabler you two flirt cases." Ron said laughing and making Ginny and Harry blush slightly. "Lets goot on da boos now! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Ron cried out with laughs.  
  
"Boos? I think you mean bus and any ways.that's a train." Harry said sarcastically  
  
"Boos, Tran same difference. LETS GO!!!"  
  
The group walked through the narrow path looking for an empty train room. Finally near the middle they got settled in the little area. Ron sat next to Harry, now calm down, and Ginny sat in front of Harry and Hermione in front of Ron.  
  
I don't want to make it too obvious that I might like Harry so I'll sit in front of Ron. Hermione thought  
  
Ginny and Harry gazed into each other's eyes for a slight second.  
  
Oh my.I don't think I ever actually looked into Ginny's eyes. Do I like her? Harry thought  
  
Maybe Harry might like me this year.Oh who am I kidding. Just act like I don't like him. Maybe that's the way to go! Make him chase you! Not you chase him! Sometimes you amaze me Ginny. Ha!  
  
Hermione stared unnoticeably at Harry but not realizing there were another pair of eyes on her.  
  
When should I tell her? I can't take it any more! I've liked her since the day I met her. I might have had some thought about her, but it only made it a bigger crush! Do you think she might know? NAH! Ron thought staring at Hermione (A/n: thought it would be fun since im letting everyone's thoughts out to let out Crabbe and Goyle's thoughts.hahaha)  
  
Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *dribble dribble* uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *big breathe* uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm bored. huh!! Who said that!! Who's that? Ahhh I'm going crazy!!!!!!!!! End of Crabbe's very exciting thoughts (a/n: just to let you know that's the most you'll ever know Crabbe to think!!)  
  
Mmm I love that song Milkshake.I like my milkshakes made by mommy and I like them cookies and cream!!!! Yet again some more exciting thought but from Goyle. (a/n: I don't think Goyle got the meaning 'milkshake' hahahaha)  
  
A/N ok end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed and I found it funny to write some of Crabbe and Goyle's thoughts. O and you gotta love Fred and George for making that Hyperstatic candy! Lol 


End file.
